<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gas station meeting point by Feuchen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972023">Gas station meeting point</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen'>Feuchen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Friendship, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:01:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Noya and Hinata meet at a gas station somewhere in nowhere.</p><p>(a little bit time-skip, not-so-much-relationship but could be seeing at this)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gas station meeting point</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was inspired by some chats from my writing group with "lets meet at the street between city x and y and this corner" and a bit summer challenge 2020 prompt which says "gas station" ... sooo ... ^///^</p><p>its mostly just me writing some noya/shouyou-timeskip (ignoring thats after shouyou's brazil-trip ...)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quietly Yuu leaned against his motorcycle, looked at the LINE chat with Shouyou and pulled his eyebrows together a little.<br/>
He hadn’t planned to meet with Shouyou while he was traveling through Brazil. He had even less planned for Shouyou to pilot him to a gas station somewhere in the middle of nowhere.<br/>
Yet Yuu could not help but smile.<br/>
In a way, it was also typical Shouyou when he thought about it. And they really hadn’t seen each other for ages.<br/>
He had probably seen or accidentally met everyone from the former Karasuno team at some point in the last two years since he had traveled the world, except Shouyou.<br/>
He had even run into Morisuke-kun in Russia when he learned that his friend was playing there.<br/>
He almost missed Shouyou the most.<br/>
"Nishinoya-<i>senpai</i>!", Shouyou’s loud voice came through to him, so that he lifted his head a little surprised, but felt his head blush a little. He still couldn’t get over how embarrassed he was when Shouyou called him <i>Senpai</i>, even though it had been a while since they had gone to school.<br/>
"Shouyou," he replied and waved to him, straightened up a bit and waited for the other one to jump into his arms shortly afterwards, "you haven’t changed either."<br/>
"I missed you, Noya!," Shouyou grinned broadly at him after they had let go.<br/>
"I’ve missed you too, Shouyou," Yuu replied, smiling, "but... why at a gas station?"<br/>
Shouyou grinned crookedly, scratched his head. "Just like that," he said with a smile, "besides, we’re undisturbed here."<br/>
"... You know, I could have just gone to your place, right? Or we could go somewhere together where we could do something on our own," Yuu said, resting his hands on his hips, "...whatever. How are things going with you?"<br/>
"Great! My new team is really great," Shouyou grinned at him, "but you have to tell me about your trip, Noya-senpai!"<br/>
Yuu grinned crookedly and tussled his hair. "Would you like a ride?" He turned around during the question about his motorcycle and fished for his helmet. "It’s much too exciting to tell all the things I’ve seen and experienced..."<br/>
"Oh, cool!" Shouyou said and jumped next to him with one sentence, "I didn’t know you had a motorcycle. That’s great!"<br/>
"Here," Yuu said and handed him a second helmet, "let’s go for a little ride. When do you have to be back?"<br/>
"Have two days," Shouyou replied still beaming as he accepted the helmet.<br/>
Yuu grinned and put on his own helmet. Riding two days with Shouyou through Brazil clearly didn’t sound bad. Even though he still didn’t understand why of all places they should meet at a gas station. But Shouyou was Shouyou. And they were both kind of peculiar when he thought about the fact that for a while after graduating from Karasuno, he had simply set out to travel the world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me on <a href="http://twitter.com/Feuchen">twitter</a> or <a href="https://feuchen.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>